shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Keiji Fujiwara
|Voz = }} , nacido el 5 de octubre de 1964, es un seiyū de la zona metropolitana de Tokio, que está afiliado a la Agencia Aérea. Durante la primera temporada del anime de Ataque a los Titanes, interpreta a Hannes. Debido a problemas de salud, Fujiwara no retornó para la segunda temporada, por lo que fue remplazado por Kenjirō Tsuda. Trabajos realizados 1989 *Ranma ½ (como Daitokuji Kimiyasu) 1990 *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 8th MS Team (como Eledore Massis) 1992 *Crayon Shin-chan (como Hiroshi Nohara) 1993 *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (como Eshidisi) *Ninja Boy Rantaro (como Yūzō Nomura, Sakuzō Yoshino) 1994 *Mahōjin Guru Guru (como Kizarandosu) 1995 *Victory Gundam (como Striker Eagle, Batsraff) *Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (como Moriya) 1996 *Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo (como Kyōsuke Saeki) *Gundam Wing (como Noventa, Bureaucrat) *Rurouni Kenshin (como Mikio Nagaoka) 1997 *Hyper Police (como Tachibana) 1998 *Initial D (como Shingo Shōji) *Weiss Kreuz (como Masafumi Takatori) 1999 *Películas caseras (serie animada) (como Mitch) *Jubei Chan the Ninja Girl (como Sai Nanohana) *Zoids: Chaotic Century (como Irvine) 2000 *Hajime no Ippo (como Tatsuya Kimura) *The Candidate for Goddess (como Azuma Hijikata) 2001 *Galaxy Angel (como Comandante Volcott O. Huey) *Baki the Grappler (como Orochi Katsumi) *Hikaru no Go (como Seiji Ogata) *Zoids: New Century Zero (como Jack Cisco) 2002 *Heat Guy J (como Ken Edmundo) *Abenobashi Mahō☆Shōtengai (como Papan) *Naruto (como Raiga Kurosuki) *Overman King Gainer (como Kashimaru Bale) *Pokémon: Generación Avanzada (como Matsubusa) *The Twelve Kingdoms (como Gyoso Saku) *Transformers: Armada (como Devastor (devastador)) 2003 *Fullmetal Alchemist (como Maes Hughes) *Immortal Grand Prix (como Yamā) *Kaleido Star (como Kalos) *Los viajes de Kino (como Viajero A) *MegaMan NT Warrior (como PharaohMan, ZonePharaohMan) *Rainbow: Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin (como Ryuuji Nomoto) *Uchū no Stellvia (como Jinrai Shirogane) 2004 *Kyou kara Maou! (como Rodriguez) *Paranoia Agent (como Shunsuke Makabe) *Sgt. Frog (Narracion, Paul Moriyama, Nyororo, hombre de entrega universal, Torifidora, Mecha Nyororo, gerente de la tienda, Karon, transeúnte) 2005 *Black Cat (como Sven Vollfied) *Blood+ (como Nathan Mahler) *Eureka Seven (como Holland Novak) *Hachimitsu to Clover (como Shūji Hanamoto) *Kotencotenco (como Shi Rudo) *Noein (como Kyōji Kōriyama) *Shakugan no Shana (como Kantaro Sakai) *Trinity Blood (como Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer) 2006 *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (como el sargento Rodd) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (como Ryūdō Yukiatsu) *Gintama (como Zenzō Hattori) *Jyu Oh Sei (como Colonel Heimdal) *Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (como Hitoshi Sora) *Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Ken'ichi (como Loki) *Tonagura! (como Mister Kagura) 2007 *Baccano! (como Ladd Russo) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (como Drago) *Death Note (como Shuichi Aizawa) *Gundam 00 (como Ali Al-Saachez) *Reideen (como Terasaki Soji) *Romeo x Juliet (como Lancelot) *Sky Girls (como Soya Togo) *sola (como Takeshi Tsujido) *Wangan Midnight (como Machida) 2008 *Antique Bakery (como Keiichiro Tachibana) *Hyakko (como Kyōichirō Amagasa) *Nabari no Ō (como Kannuki) *Real Drive (como Eiichiro Kushima) *Shigofumi: Stories of Last Letter (como Division Manager) *Shikabane Hime: Aka (como Keisei Tagami) *To Aru Majutsu no Index II (como Amata Kihara) *Xam'd: Lost Memories (como Raigyo Tsunomata) 2009 *Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (como Drago) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (como Maes Hughes) *Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger (como Tatsuya Kimura) *Miracle Train: Ōedo-sen e Yōkoso (como Shashō) *Sengoku Basara (anime) (como Matsunaga Hisahide) 2010 *Arakawa Under the Bridge (como Village Chief) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders (como Drago) *Durarara!! (como Kinnosuke Kuzuhara) *Marvel anime (como Tony Stark) *Nurarihyon no mago (como Rihan Nura) *The Tatami Galaxy (como Seitarō Higuchi) 2011 *Ao no Exorcist (como Shiro Fujimoto) *Blood-C (como Tadayoshi Kisaragi) *Hōrō Musuko (como Shiina) *Hunter x Hunter (como Leorio) *Mayo Chiki! (como Nagare Konoe) *Tiger & Bunny (como Jake Martinez) *Un-Go (como Yajima) *Ojarumaru (como Koishi) 2012 *Eureka Seven AO (como Renton Thurston) *Jormungand (como Dominique) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure the Animation (como AC/DC) *Magi (como Hinahoho) *Phi Brain: Puzzle of God (como Kaidō Baron) *Moretsu Space Pirate (como Hyakumanako) *Majide otakuna ingurisshu! Ribon-chan 〜eigo de tatakau mahō shōjo〜 (como Narración (Japónesa)) *Kokoro Connect (como Gotō Ryū Yoshi) *Aquarion Evol (como Zen Fudo) 2013 *Space Battleship Yamato (como Isami Enomoto) *Senran kagura (como Kiri Yoru) *Tamako Market (como Kitashirakawa) *'Ataque a los Titanes' (como Hannes) Navegación Categoría:Seiyū